Jay-Jay's Promise
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy becomes angry when Jay-Jay breaks a promise to him.


**Another original Jay-Jay story written by Samantha613, this time it's "Jay-Jay's Promise" Enjoy and comment.**

 _"Jay-Jay the Jet Plane and Snuffy the Skywriter have been good friends for many years. They get along quite well, but there are times they'll argue, and this story will explain one of them."_

 ****One morning at Tarrytown Airport, Snuffy came to see Jay-Jay. **  
**"Hey Jay-Jay, you want to come with me to the lake today?" Snuffy asked. **  
**"Uh, sure, Snuffy. Sounds fun. I'll go." replied Jay-jay. **  
**But Jay-Jay wanted to do some special for Tracy to show how special she was, and he wanted to give her some lavender flowers because they match her paint. **  
**"I want to find some lavender flowers to Tracy, it would be a special gift, she could like it, and I could give some to her by making her feel special.", Jay-jay thought.

 ****So that night while the other airplanes were sound asleep, Jay-Jay wondered how he can do both without hurting their feelings.

In the morning, Snuffy woke up and asked Jay-jay eagerly if he wanted to go. **  
**"Hi, Jay-Jay, you ready to go to the lake? I am so excited!" exclaimed Snuffy. **  
**"Yeah, I think I am", answered Jay-Jay. **  
**Jay-Jay wanted to find a way to squirm out of going to the lake, but to no avail. He told Snuffy he's ready, and they both took off.

 ****When they were near the lake, Jay-Jay saw Smiling Meadows just ahead, and cheered. **  
**"Smiling Meadows is just up ahead, I can get some lavenders for Tracy.", he said to himself. **  
**Then, when he thought Snuffy wasn't looking, he flew off to Smiling Meadows, leaving Snuffy unaware of what happened. **  
**Once Jay-Jay arrived in Smiling Meadows, he began the hunt for the lavender flowers. He searched by the mango-flavored flowers and by the red pepper ones, but there were no lavender flowers. **  
**"Where can I find lavender flowers in this meadow?", wondered Jay-Jay. **  
**While Jay-Jay was looking, Snuffy had arrived at the lake and was looking at a image of himself in the water. He asked Jay-Jay if he thinks his reflection looks nice. **  
**"Jay-Jay, do you think my reflection in the water looks nice?... Jay-jay? Jay-jay?", **  
**Then he realized Jay-jay wasn't there with him.

Snuffy was angry and set off to find Jay-Jay

By the time he found Jay-Jay, he had found the lavender flowers and had put them away in a safe place. **  
**"Yes, I found some lavenders.", proclaimed Jay-Jay proudly. "Oh, hello Snuffy! **  
**Jay-jay greeted his friend, although he wasn't too happy. He was red in the face, and very angry. **  
**"You left me alone Jay-Jay. How could you?!", Snuffy yelled. **  
**"I was just looking for something. I'm sorry Snuffy.", Jay-Jay apologized. **  
**Then Snuffy left without another word, leaving Jay-jay following him.

 ****That night, Herky was getting ready to go to sleep, when he heard quiet crying outside. **  
**Felling puzzled, he went to the front of the hanger, and to his surprise, he found Jay-jay standing in front of the hanger, crying. **  
**"Jay-Jay, what's wrong?" Herky asked. **  
**"I went to the lake with Snuffy. But then I went to Smiling Meadows to look for some lavenders for Tracy. I found some. Then Snuffy came, and he thought I left him by himself at the lake.", Jay-Jay explained. **  
**"You should keep your promises, Jay-Jay. There really important to a friend.", Herky said. **  
**"How?", Jay-Jay asked, but Herky had fallen asleep, quiet as can be. **  
**"I'll have to ask someone what I should do.", Jay-jay said.

 ****So the next morning, he asked Brenda Blue what to do. **  
**"Herky is right, Jay-Jay. You should keep your promise like a good friend should.", Brenda told Jay-jay. **  
**"Oh, I think I get it now. I should keep my promise. Promises are important to keep.", Jay-Jay declared. **  
**Jay-Jay now understood, but doesn't know what else to do, until he saw Snuffy outside the workshop. Jay-Jay realized that he had been listening. **  
**"Could you forgive me, Snuffy?", asked Jay-Kay. **  
**"Well, okay. I forgive you, Jay-Kay.", Snuffy replied. **  
**So he apologized to Snuffy and explained what happened. Snuffy felt a bit hurt, but Jay-Jay promised that he'll try hard to keep his promise to them at all times. Snuffy felt better and accepting Jay-Jay's apology. **  
**Then they shared a hug to show they are forgiven for their mistakes. Brenda was pleased to see that they are good friends again. **  
**"Now you can give the flowers to Tracy, and then you can take Snuffy to the lake. **  
**The pair agreed and they set to work.

When Jay-Jay gave her the flowers, she loved them. **  
**"Thank you, Jay-Jay.", Tracy said. **  
**"You're welcome, Tracy.", Jay-Jay said. She gave Jay-Jay an hug and went to show Savannah how beautiful they were. **  
**Jay-jay took Snuffy back to the lake, and now he learned about the importance of making promises.


End file.
